Miscellanious Characters
They are neither dogs, humans, nor cats. They are either other animals or other beings that can be either friend or foe for the Pound Puppies. Silver Paw Silver Paw is the leader of a wolf pack in Casey, Come Home. Silver Paw has a silver paw on one of his front legs, hencing his namesake. He and his tribe were responsible for helping the Pound Puppies reaching Jonathon and distracting Katrina from capturing the Pound Puppies. When Silver Paw was in danger, Cooler saved his life. Voiced by Erv Immeman. Rocky Rocky is a member of the racoon family in In Pups We Trust. They stole the Pound Puppies' items because Mother Nature made them that way. Feeling guilty, Rocky and his family helped the Pound Puppies and Holly clean up Holly's Puppy Pound just in time for the building inspection. Voiced by Steve Bulen. Shadow Monster A shadowy creature who is actually Whopper's fear of the dark in Goodnight, Sweet Pups. Voiced by Charlie Adler. Cheep-Cheep A baby bird who was injured after an attempt to fly in The Bird Dog. He was rescued from Catgut by Bright Eyes and was able to recover at the Pound Puppies HQ. However, Cheep Cheep began behaving like a dog. He was later reunited with his parents after he was able to fly. Voiced by Frank Welker. Cooler Wolf Cooler Wolf is a wolf who is also Cooler's ancestor in Casey, Come Home. Voiced by Dan Gilvezan. Blabber A mouse who participated at the Annual Pet Talent Show in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. His owner is Matthew. While playing his horns to the tune of Three Blind Mice, he was distracted by Brattina wearing a cheese costume. Just as he was about to be eaten by Catgut, Cooler and Nose Marie came to the rescue by wearing a tuna can costume and trapping Catgut in a trash can. Thus, Blabber was able to finish his act. Vocal effects provided by Frank Welker. Squiggle A young caterpillar whom Whopper made friends with in Dog and Caterpillar. When Squiggle saved Whopper from Catgut, Whopper and Squiggle are good friends. Later, Squiggle turned into a butterfly and said goodbye to Whopper. Voiced by Frank Welker. Red Alert Pup A talking alarm system at the Pound Puppy HQ who usually reports emergencies and news in Season 2 of the TV Series. His favorite story is Peter Pup. Voiced by Don Messick. Robotic Rover A battery-operated robotic dog built by Katrina Stoneheart in The Bright Eyes Mob. He was invented by Katrina to fool Mrs. Vanderspiff into thinking that Katrina loves dogs. However, one of his parts was taken by Howler and caused Robotic Rover to endlessly kiss Katrina. The Pound Puppies were able to stop Robotic Rover by bumping into Brattina, causing her to drop the remote control in the punch bowl. This puts a stop to Katrina's chance of getting $1Million from Mrs. Vanderspiff. Vocal effects provided by Frank Welker. Bob Bob is a pink invisible brontosaurus with a baseball cap who was Buddy's invisible friend in Kid in the Doghouse. Up until Puppy Power made him visible, The Pound Puppies thought that Buddy was lying. When Buddy was adopted by Colin, Bob and his cousin, Sam, went off to find those who have no friends. Voiced by Frank Welker. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Children